Heretofore, polycycloolefin polymers and methods for their preparation have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,815; 4,069,376; 4,110,528; 4,262,103; 4,380,617; all assigned to BFGoodrich (Robert J. Minchak and co-workers).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,340 to Klosiewicz relates to a process for preparing a polydicyclopentadiene in the absence of a diluent and conducting the polymerization reaction in a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,179 to Dewitt, Minchak, Lee, and Benedilkt relates to impact modified polycycloolefins in which polyolefin powders such as polyethylene are dispersed in the cycloolefin monomer and then polymerized to obtain polycycloolefin polymer blends.